


A Lie

by The Daleks Advocate (LauraDove)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, Gen, I hardly ever treat anything Moffat ruins as canon, Retcon, Sorry Not Sorry, Steven Moffat Era Erasure, Wish Fulfillment, anti-moffat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraDove/pseuds/The%20Daleks%20Advocate
Summary: When the Doctor suddenly realises she's been trapped in an illusion for a long time.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Lie

"Everything that you think you know is a lie," the Master had said.

As she recognised the Matrix' depths, the Doctor understood: they had both been pulled back into the Time War with Gallifrey. Everything she believed had happened since then had been an illusion created by the Time Lords. The Doctor was their hope of escape.

Everything had been a lie indeed. She had only regenerated once since her tenth incarnation, and so had the Master. Only her most recent companions were real --Yaz, Ryan, Graham--, brought into the nightmare by accident.

At least she really was a woman.

**Author's Note:**

> This quote was just too tempting. I'll never forget the insult to both Classic and RTD fans that was the 50th anniversary episode.


End file.
